A conventional driver is known in the art. The driving includes a plunger 7 for striking a nail, a nose portion 3 formed with an ejection hole through which the nail hit by the plunger 7 is ejected, a spring configured to urge the plunger 7 in an impact direction, and a motor used for accumulating an resilient energy in the spring (See Patent Literature 1). According to such driver, driving force of the motor causes the spring to accumulate the resilient energy. Release of the resilient energy causes the plunger 7 to be accelerated in the impact direction, thereby striking the nail to a workpiece such as boards made of wood or gypsum. The striking operation is performed with the ejection hole being in abutment with the workpiece.